Porque también el mayordomo necesita divertirse
by PuniPuni5
Summary: ¿Por qué no? Si eres joven y preciosa... la persona indicada en el momento indicado. Y el mayordomo es cautivado.


**KUROSHITSUJI Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO**

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL CREADA POR -PuniPuni5-**

**SI LO TOMAS, POR FAVOR, CONSERVALO TAL Y COMO ESTA.**

**Este es uno de mis primeros fanfict de hace algunos años, a quien le agrade, seguirlo, no se arrepentirá. (espero xd)**

**Para antes de empezar:**

**-Contiene lenguaje sexual (Bajo la responsabilidad de quien lo lea)**

**-Tus diálogos están en **_CURSIVA_**.**

**-" _" tu nombre :3**

**-Imagina todo el tiempo la voz de Sebas-chan :'D**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Se sabe, por lo que hemos leído y visto en el manga/ anime, que Sebastian no expresa sentimiento alguno y mucho menos amorosos de su parte hacia los humanos así que respetaremos eso; nada de amor… en pocas palabras solo calentura XD pero de las buenas x3 ay…**

**¡DISFRUTADLO! **

_(Tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ewe)_

* * *

**_Chapter I:_**

**Ese mayordomo, interesado.**

_En una gran velada, ese mayordomo es cautivado._

-¡Vamos! Una pequeña sonrisita, la fiesta no es el fin del mundo.

- _Eso es lo que piensas tu… ah~ tengo sueño, hambre y este vestido es tan incomodo y apretado… que si me desmayo va a ser por tu culpa madre._

-¡Pero hija! vinimos desde tan lejos, y asi es como vas a agradecer la invitación.

-_Pudiste decir que no y ya. Además no estamos "taan lejos"._

-Es un honor y eso aventaja a nuestra familia en una posible reconciliación con la familia Phantomhive.

-_Eso es lo único que te importa ¿no? El prestigio, el dinero y la fama… _

-No, no es solo eso, es solo que… hm tú bien sabes que ya nada es como antes, y por eso necesitamos esta situación.

-_…_

-Mi niña, sé que esto no te gusta, nada de esto, pero... Si pudieras comportarte solo por hoy… te prometo que serás libre después de esta noche ¿está bien?

-_júralo._

-Lo juro, sí… ya casi llegamos; y por cierto, recuerda que antes de las 11:30 yo debo irme a visitar a tus abuelos, Edgar te recogerá cuando la fiesta termine ¿ok?

-…Himm, bien…

Que ceremonia más extravagante… conforme se acercaban empezaste a escuchar una deliciosa música y un ambiente bastante encantador. Siendo una joven, preciosa y soltera, tendrías oportunidad de encontrar a un chico prometedor para acompañarte y probablemente para contraer un estable matrimonio. Pero eso era algo que te resbala, nada de protocolos y actitudes hipócritas, no dejarías que todo esto te sedujera. Llegaron a la entrada, tú y tu madre para bajar del carruaje.

-Con cuidado.

-Gracias Edgar, cariño ¡baja ya!

-_… es… estoy en eso…_

-¡deprisa!

-no puedo moverme, ¡todo esta tan apretado!

-vamos~

Se acercaron más a las escaleras… Y ahí está, el distinguido conde Phantomhive junto a su alegre prometida, la marquesa Elizabeth Middleford…Y su mayordomo…

Estaban recibiendo a todos los invitados, saludando a duques y duquesas, nobles, vizcondes, condes, marqueses y una interminable lista de personas de la burguesía llenas de poder y ambición, envidia y egocentrismo; claro, todos con una sonrisa enorme y un amable actuar…

-…_enmascarando sus defectos… _-pensaste con desprecio.

Se acercaron pues al conde Phantomhive, saludaron y reverenciaron delicadamente.

–Es un honorable placer estar aquí, le agradecemos su especial invitación a esta encantadora fiesta, su encantadora fiesta. S-saluda querida –te susurro desesperada.

-_tsk… ah es un placer y le agradezco. -_Demonios, caíste en la hipocresía del momento.

-El placer es mío, ella es mi prometida Elizabeth Middl..-

-¡OOAAW! pero que hermoso vestido estas usando…

-gkh ¡Lizzy!

-aah pero Ciel mira, es que me encantan los lazos que tiene, ooaah y tu cabello, es tan lindo y dladjkdkelksjdkas…. –pronto comenzó un discurso interminable sobre tu apariencia que dejaste de oír al comenzar a refunfuñar en tu mente…

-_uay, esta será una laaaarga noche… solo quiero entrar y comer algo… o bailar, si es que eso me alegra un poco. _

-Tranquila Lizzy…

-No se preocupe conde, esta hermosa dama realmente disfruta de la moda, como es de esperarse.

-Seguro Hehe, Lizzy espera~

Entre tanto escándalo no sabias como actuar o que decir, solo girabas los ojos hacia arriba por tales molestias, pero… pronto desviaste la mirada hacia el alto mayordomo distinguido… él era hermoso, tenía unos ojos cautivadores y su porte reflejaba elegancia. Rápidamente él sintió tu observación y volteo a verte. –_demonios volteo._ –bajaste la mirada indisimuladamente y la dirigiste a la aburrida conversación de tu madre y el conde… ah~ y de su exagerada acompañante. Pero la tentación de volverlo a mirar era brutal. Pensando que ya no te seguiría vendo lo volviste a mirar y… ¡SEGUIA VIENDOTE!

Dulcemente te sonrió… -_ahh, que linda sonrisa tie~_

-hrm, entonces adelante por favor, disfruten de la velada. –interrumpió el conde y con ello volviste a la realidad.

-Gracias, vamos hija.

Se adentraron al gran salón principal de la mansión. La música, el baile, los bocadillos, la decoración, todo, ¡todo era tan impecable! Se sentaron en una mesa que el Conde había reservado para ustedes y otros distinguidos caballeros con sus familiares y amigos.

-_Que fastidio… y lo peor de todo es que el baile puede comenzar en cualquier momento y… si alguien me invita… no sabré como bailar... no, lo peor puede ser que… ¡nadie me invite!_ –desesperada pensaste; que desgracia más horrible, una joven dama era perfecta si sabia bailar cada pieza que se le presentara… que una chica no supiera bailar era una vergüenza, quedarías en ridículo. En silencio esperaste algo especial, o la comida, o una plática que valiera la pena, algo, en estos momentos podías pedir que incluso el baile llegara y que alguien se dignara a invitarte, pero nadie te noto, pues todos los chicos jóvenes presentes tenían prometidas y los que no, consiguieron rápidamente a alguna disponible.

-_Sera por sus finas joyas… o sus vestidos elegantes… o su maquillaje cautivador… claro que no, ellas consiguieron eso por ser unas put…_

-Que velada mas esplendida ¿no es asi?, cuanto desearía que el baile empezara, me encantaría invitar a alguien tan hermosa a bailar y ser la sensación en este salón, claro que le mostraría mis mejores pasos, pues yo soy un gran bailarín… aquella que se digne y se comporte de lo….dalsklsdksjdkas… Comenzó a aladear un sujeto que estaba alado tuyo…

-_tch… patético…_

De pronto un caballero se acerco e invito a tu madre a platicar a la fuente de sodas. –Sera un placer, que amable. –por aquí por favor, que bella está usted hoy.

-_vaaaya~ sigue besando sapos madre, mi padre no se comparara nunca a este tipo de gente_. –pensaste. Volteaste hacia un par de risas estruendosas que se oyó a lo lejos y pronto te diste cuenta del que parecería un mejor lugar… un balcón. Te dirigiste para haya, ignorando lo que sucedía ahí.

-_sss uuh, que frio hace… _-dijiste mientras te frotabas las manos. -_qué más da, mientras no siga por allá._

Era una hermosa noche con una luna blanca y brillante, te acercaste al barandal de mármol del balcón y te recargaste en el. Era lindo, pero estabas muy incómoda por la situación, el hecho de no traer una pareja, el no saber bailar, que había un frio viento y el maldito vestido ajustado que apenas te dejaba respirar. En eso sentiste que alguien te observaba, volteaste y curiosamente no había nadie, todos estaban adentro.

-_¡Que incomodo! Sabe lo desagradable que es para mí usar este tipo de vestidos… _- te jalaste el vestido hacia abajo. -_y mas con los corset… apenas y puedo caminar, ¿que acaso no lo ve?… _Sentiste entonces esa sensación, esa mirada de nuevo, pero ahora que alguien estaba detrás de ti, volteaste y… -¿_¡pero qué -...!? _ El elegante mayordomo de nuevo. Sonriente como siempre y sorprendido te pregunta.

-La noche es bastante fría ¿no lo cree? no debería estar sola aquí. El baile está a punto de empezar y sería mucho mejor que entre al…

-_estoy bien_.

En eso, escuchas la música y la gente comienza a aplaudir. Ambos voltean y se percatan de que el baile ha empezado. Suspiras y te volteas.

-himhim oya oya… -susurrándote, te menciona -no se preocupe si no sabe bailar…

-_gkh, pero que… ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?... _–piensas sorprendida.

-hihim hay algunas personas aquí que están igual o peor… -voltea hacia la multitud y también lo haces…

-_¡ay por! Pero que… ese sujeto…_ -Efectivamente, era el "gran bailarín" presumido de hace rato; sus pasos eran tan malos y ridículos que la gente, ya embriagada, reía y lo disfrutaba.

-_que malo es…_

-Me disculpara pero, usted aun no tiene una pareja para el baile ¿no es así?

-_hmm… no me apetece. No quiero nada, vete por favor._

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atrevimiento… aunque ¿será que aun no sabe de baile?

_-… ghh, dije que me dejes en paz…_

-no es la única con este mismo problema… el joven amo-…

-_que importa… _-pensaste entonces -_… demonios, es tan lindo conmigo y asi es como lo trato… aunque no se vería nada bien bailar con los sirvientes, y menos de un hogar ajeno…_

De repente se escucho a lo lejos. – ¡oh demonios!, que frio está haciendo…

Y lentamente ves que comenzó a cerrarse la gran puerta hacia el salón.

-_ah, espere por favor…_ -levantaste la voz y te dirigiste enérgicamente hacia haya para detenerlo. Súbitamente el mayordomo te toma del brazo, te sujeta de tu pequeña cintura y te jala hacia su pecho.

-¿tanta prisa tiene ya? Aun es muy temprano para irse… -te dice con suave voz mientras te levanta el mentón.

-_… ¿¡qué haces!?... al-aléjate de mi… _-tratas de apartarte pero en esa posición hay muy poco por hacer… asi que relajas tu cuerpo.

-Himhim,yo podría enseñarle algo… es bastante fácil y le aseguro se maravillara.

-…_ya es tiempo… _-pensaste audazmente y con un movimiento brusco te jalaste hacia atrás, logrando soltarte del alto mayordomo. Corres sonrojada y desesperada hacia la puerta, donde casualmente unos caballeros salían para fumar un rato. –Pero, señorita ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Agitada les respondes.

-_es que yo… yo estaba con… _-volteas hacia el fondo del balcón… pero no está… -_ah, ah, ah, ¿Qué…? N-no es nada, con permiso._

-adelante. –propio. -¿Qué le paso? -Haha parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma… -Hahaha la pobre se veía confundida…

-…Hmhm… realmente es difícil, no es como las otras… Hmhm esto será más divertido…

-_… n-no entiendo… el estaba ahí… no fue ningún sueño, fue tan real… _-pensabas asustada y buscando con la mirada la ves; tu madre despidiéndose del conde y de otras personas en la entrada, incluyendo al sujeto que la alago y le invito a charlar. Pronto ella te noto y con regaño hizo una sonrisa señalada con sus manos, dándote a entender que te comportaras y lucieras alegre. Sonreíste a la fuerza.

-Muchas gracias Conde, fue una noche encantadora.

- Por favor, el placer ha sido todo mío.

-… _pero que está pasando… ¡ah!... n-no puede ser…él esta… ¿¡ahí!?_

Asi es, él estaba del otro lado del salón, sirviendo vino a unas damas coquetas y embriagadas. Te escondiste entre un grupo de gente y lo seguiste viendo. Te preguntas, que paso realmente afuera, que quería en verdad, y porque ya no estaba cuando volteaste… no es un fantasma, el estaba ahí, lo sentiste y también lo viste… entre un pasar de gente frente al grupo, lo perdiste de vista por un momento y de pronto, el te miraba… -_ggk… ¡ay no! ¡Ya me vio!..._

Instantáneamente te sonrió y te sonrojaste de inmediato… era tan acosador… la mirada, las acciones… estabas confundida… pero era encantador… e inconscientemente te gustaba… El reloj del salón timbró…

-ah, las 12… -deberíamos irnos ya. –Fue una noche agradable… –encantada conde…

-_Ya todos se irán… ah, todo paso tan rápido… lo bueno fue que ya todo termino…_

Saliste pues del salón y esperaste a que llegara Edgar, pero nunca pasó… todos caminaban a sus carruajes y se iban y tu apenada esperabas a un lado de las escaleras, recargada de espaldas, viendo el camino… -_¿Qué sucede? ya ¡Llega!_...

Asi pasó durante un largo rato hasta que el lugar se quedo solo…

-por fin termino Sebastian…

-¿¡_hm!? ¿Conde?_

-si joven amo, en un momento le preparare la cena… Snake, llama a los demás, empiecen a limpiar el salón.

-¡entendido!... dice Oscar…

-¡hm! Señorita _, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí aun?

-_ahh, c-conde… hmm _–suspiras -_solo espero mi carruaje…_

-¿cree aun que vendrá?

-_eso se supone… lamento que se preocupe, no es nada._

-hmm… ¿qué hora es Sebastian?

-12:30…

-_¿p…por qué él tiene una s-serpiente…?_

-ya es demasiado tarde… ¿viene de lejos?

-¿Eh? _am no en realidad, pero el camino es corto por el otro lado de la ciudad…_

-¿¡de la ciudad!? Vaya pero eso es muy lejos… disculpe la pregunta, pero viendo la situación… ¿le apetecería quedarse esta noche en la mansión?

-_hmm… ah, ¿disculpe?… _-volteando hacia el camino, suspiras -_hm… tal vez sea lo mejor…_

-Está decidido; Sebastian dale una habitación y encárgate de ella en todo ¿entendiste?

Sonriendo, responde.

-Yes, my Lord.

_. . .Ah~…Esta humana. . . delirante~_


End file.
